A Mouse's Aqua Adventure
A Mouse's Aqua Adventure is spaceface's Drama TV series for Kids, starring Noah Byrd's famous character, Micheal the Hu-Mouse. The show ran for five seasons, over 75 64-minute episodes. Series Plot Michael, a Green Mouse, is "sick and tired of hearing his parents (whom are humans), The Fat Controller, and every other human bicker like pirates all the time!". So after being blamed for no reason, he runs away from home, worried that he won't be forgiven, and decides to flood his town for how poorly the way the humans treated him. Later, that Night his dream comes true as a storm start to flood his village and Micheal swims away for his life, as he goes far from home. He takes shelter at a magical floating island, where there's no humans to treat him severly painful. The Next Morning, Michael wakes up to find that he's actually had got away out to sea, and looks out to see that he's in a giant swimming pool. As he travels out, he meets an attractive Bubbly White-not Mermaid named Jenna, who lives in the house where the swimming pool lies, loves Mice, and is queen of the Pool. As the two become best friends they have many adventures and face Michael's worst fear and enemies which happen to be pirates, Including a live-action character, Patchy the Pirate, who is the president of the SpongeBob Fan Club. Patchy is also alongside his Counterpart character, Captain Feathersword and come to make Micheal a slave to thieves, but Micheal and Jenna always escape from them with their lives, and Micheal always feels like he can stay on the island. Along the way, he meets lots, of lovable and colorful character, Including Elmo, and SpongeBob SquarePants, himself. Characters Main Protagonists and Heros * Michael the Hu-Mouse - a green kind, gentle, curious, and heroic mouse who is afraid of pirates, and being pirated by his parents. * Jenna - a 19-year old White-not orphan with a mermaid form who lives alone in her house and mostly wears a Bikini. She is the queen of swimming pool and also loves mice, which is a reason why he loves Michael. * Anna - another teenaged White-not and Jenna's best friend. She is Friendly to the other characters and is smart enough to help Micheal Mouse escape the clutches of Patchy, Feathersword, and the evil pirate crew. * Elmo - a Muppet character on the children's television show Sesame Street. He is best known for hosting the last full fifteen-minute segment on Sesame Street, "Elmo's World", which is aimed at toddlers. In the show, he helps out Michael Mouse and Jenna on some occasions when Micheal is to scared to face Patchy the Pirate alone. * Shelly - * Puffer - * Dolly - Antagonists * Patchy the Pirate - a live-action character from "SpongeBob SquarePants" who is a pirate and the president of the SpongeBob Fan Club. Unlike the other White-not characters, Patchy is human, and is feared and despised by Micheal. Patchy lives in an unnamed suburb in Encino, California with his pet parrot, Potty. It is unknown if he has ever been a real pirate and not just a guy living in a normal neighborhood. At the end of each battle against Micheal, he has a really big mess of trouble which makes him look like how he would be able to get out of the really Bad situation. He is portrayed by voice actor, Tom Kenny, who voices SpongeBob, Gary the Snail, Heffer Wolfe, Chuckles, Ed, and many other characters. * Potty the Parrot - an annoying puppet friend and pet parrot of Patchy the Pirate. . Potty is a crudely made puppet controlled by very obvious strings. He is obnoxious and often annoys or talks back to Patchy. Paul Tibbit provides both the puppetry and voice of Potty in the show, as he did in the original specials. Other Characters * Captain Feathersword - is another live-action character, which he is "the friendly pirate" from "the Wiggles", who also tries to capture Michael Mouse, until he Foils his plans. * Zig Hyena - a very hungry Hyena who always wants to catch Marina and eat her with his Hyena-made inventions with the help of his hermit crab friend Bernie. He is a good friend to Michael Mouse, and enjoys relaxing things such as the sounds of Rivers, winds, and quiet noise, the Moonlight, Sunrises, Sunsets, and Classical music. * Chuckles - a Jack Russell Terrier, and an acrobatic circus dog who is friends with Michael and Jenna. Just like Elmo, he sometimes helps out Jenna and Michael fight the pirates, whenever Michael is to scared to face them alone. He made his debut in the 5th episode of the first season, where Michael Mouse has a package from the cirucs, and makes best friends with him. * Jesu - Michael Mouse's conscience, who is Imaginary silhouette Mouse resembling him, telling him right from wrong, what his goal should be, and how he should make life better than pirates. He is also on Occasions called the Voice of Jesu. His voice is provided by VeggieTales creator, Phil Vischer. * Ed - a giant otter who is friends with Jenna. Ed is sympathetic and kind, but dim-witted. * Sheila Squirrel - a Noah Byrd version of Sandy Cheeks, one of Allison (Noah's Mom)'s favorite characters from SpongeBob SquarePants. She's a Blue squrriel with parts resembleing Sandy, and wears a yellow bikini. She is voiced by Carolyn Lawrence, the same person who voices Sandy in the "SpongeBob" series. Episode Season 1 Season 2 Cast Category:Tv Series